Rose
|Rose, Saga Street Fighter IV}} es una luchadora en los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter propiedad de Capcom. Es el primer personaje disponible de nacionalidad italiana presentadó para la saga, así como también el tercer personaje disponible femenino, después de Chun-Li y Cammy. Apariencia Rose es alta, curvilínea y tiene un cabello oscuro largo ondulado que fluye hacia afuera horizontalmente, ojos de color violeta, una tez blanca, y una boca pequeña con labios gruesos. La mayoría de las ilustraciones oficiales de Rose la hacen aparecer frunciendo los labios. En la batalla, ella usa un vestido de noche suelto de color rojo (rosa en algunas ilustraciones) con un cinturón y grandes botones dorados y un pañuelo grande dorado sobre sus hombros y brazos. Al canalizar su misterioso Soul Power a través de esta, siendo capaz de hacer que la bufanda resplandezca, y esgrimirla de tal manera que es particularmente dañina contra sus adversarios. Rose también lleva puesta una media de cuerpo de color oscuro sobre su torso, y logra luchar muy hábilmente a pesar de usar tacones altos. En una de sus poses de victoria, ella usa un vestido de fiesta formal rojo, una gargantilla decorada con un diseño de llave antiguo, y pendientes a juego (durante su secuencia final para el videojuego Street Fighter Alpha 2, aparece usando este mismo vestido). Además, un diseño de relámpago-rayo es visible sobre su frente en esta forma. En esta pose de victoria en particular, sostiene cartas del tarot en cada mano, y una dentro de su escote. Esta pose de victoria es reservada sólo para una victoria "perfecta" en el videojuego Street Fighter Alpha 3, pero aparece como una pose de victoria regular en el videojuego Capcom Fighting Jam. En la serie de cómics publicados por UDON, Rose es a menudo representada en este traje, sobre todo en las escenas cuando está interpretando el futuro o se encuentra en algún sitio apartado. Personalidad Rose es una mujer serena, respetuosa, inteligente e independiente que reflexiona mucho sobre el destino y la suerte. Prudente y sofisticada, no es propensa a la ira con facilidad y tiene una conducta muy tranquila, incluso en la batalla. Ella afirma que el poder no es nada sin la habilidad y que ella debe continuar con su camino, incluso si eso significa renunciar a su vida por el bien mayor. Biografía Street Fighter Alpha 2 Como una adivina de Génova, Rose presiente que el fin del mundo se acercaba y que una persona de gran maldad lo estaba causando. Encontró la fuente de la maldad en M. Bison y lo derrotó, creyendo que había librado al mundo de él para siempre. Lamentablemente, al leer sus cartas del tarot, ella descubrió que M. Bison todavía estaba con vida. En algún momento antes de enfrentarse a M. Bison, de alguna manera se encontró con Akuma, notando que su poder era el mismo poder que Ryu utilizo en su fatídico Shoryuken contra Sagat, ante lo cual Akuma de inmediato le dijo que se marchara. Después de Rose se diera cuenta de quien es Akuma, éste reacciona con ira y le dice a Rose que perezca, y los dos lucharon con Rose finalmente sobreviviendo a su batalla. Street Fighter Alpha 3 Rose se enteró de que ella y M. Bison comparten la misma alma. Ella se enfrenta a M. Bison una vez más, embistiendo su puño a través de su pecho, canalizando su propia energía hacia el cuerpo de él. Rose utiliza todo su Soul Power para derrotar a Bison, pero no fue suficiente. Rose cayo inconsciente debido al completo agotamiento y pronto fue encontrada por Guy (a quien ella había conocido antes cuando seguía tras la pista de Shadaloo). Cuando M. Bison fue derrotado por Ryu (que destruyó su cuerpo temporalmente en el proceso), el alma de M. Bison se almaceno en la unidad Psycho Drive. Charlie sacrificó su vida para tratar de destruir la unidad Psycho Drive, pero no tuvo éxito. El alma de M. Bison entonces se alojo en cuerpo de Rose, haciendo de ella su anfitrión temporal. Super Street Fighter II Turbo El alma de M. Bison permaneció dentro de y controló el cuerpo de Rose hasta que un nuevo, aunque más débil cuerpo fue creado para él durante la época del segundo torneo World Warrior. Akuma supuestamente mató a M. Bison al final del torneo con su Shun Goku Satsu, que destruiría su alma. Lo que ocurrió con Rose durante este periodo fue en gran medida desconocido, pero en Street Fighter IV Training Guide se había revelado que Rose seguía viva, pero no tenia memoria de lo que pasó con ella mientras estaba controlada por M. Bison. Saga Street Fighter IV Al enterarse por medio de sus cartas de tarot que M. Bison de alguna manera sobrevivió al Shun Goku Satsu de Akuma, Rose ingresa en el nuevo torneo organizado por S.I.N..http://www.destructoid.com/elephant/photo-m.phtml?post_key=118285&photo_key=77312 Sus cartas también revelan a "El Loco", una carta que en este caso simboliza el heroísmo imprudente y determina que la persona representada por esta carta es única esperanza para derrotar a M. Bison. Ella también decide que esa persona no puede derrotar a Bison hasta que las estrellas se alineen y que debe protegerle hasta ese momento indicado. Sin embargo, ella sabe que ahora no puede derrotar a M. Bison por sí misma, ya que posee el mismo poder que él tiene. Durante su participación en el torneo, se encuentra con Ryu, totalmente determinada en detener su avance para su propia protección, afirmando que él es "la última esperanza". Esto resulta en una pelea con mucha renuencia de ambas partes. En su secuencia final, ella es emboscada por M. Bison y agarrada en la cara, tomando de regreso el poco poder de él mismo que todavía residía en ella y se despertaron los recuerdos de lo que él hizo, mientras controlaba su cuerpo, así como también visiones de los actos horribles que seguiría haciendo. Cuando terminó, le permitió seguir con vida y la deja inconsciente, diciendo que ella sera un excelente forraje para su espíritu insaciable.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w74dqHZLLsY Sin embargo, Guy confronta a M. Bison y le exige que se la entregue o destruirían el jet de Bison - su única fuente de escape. Bison acepta de mala gana y Guy mantiene su parte del trato permitiendole escapar. Rose se despierta ante la vista de Guy y decide que a ella todavía le queda mucho trabajo pendiente por hacer. Apariciones en otros videojuegos Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001 En este videojuego de lucha crossover Rose hace una aparición cameo en el escenario de Londres junto con Dudley. Ella es mostrada en el extremo izquierdo del escenario, hablando con un ordenador. Capcom Fighting Jam Rose apareció como uno de los personajes disponibles en este videojuego crossover. Namco × Capcom Aqui ella se presenta inicialmente como un enemigo de los protagonistas, siendo sirviente del mismo M. Bison, para gran incredulidad por parte de Ryu, quien sabe que Rose es una buena persona. Ella no habla demasiado y solamente lucha contra los otros héroes, hasta que Valkyrie usa su poder para purificar su alma del Psycho Power de M. Bison. Después de estar libre de la influencia de M. Bison, Rose junto con Ryu comienzan a atacarlo, pero terminan por infligirle ningún daño a Bison en el proceso, debido a que entonces su unidad Psycho Drive había alcanzado su potencia máxima. Onimusha Soul Otras apariciones Street Fighter Alpha (manga) Rose también juega un papel importante en la adaptación del manga de la saga Street Fighter Alpha creada por Masahiko Nakahira en el año 1995, donde es una vidente que guía a Ryu en su búsqueda personal para superar la influencia del Satsui no Hado. Ella se encuentra con él después de que éste cae por una alcantarilla. Ryu comienza a preguntarse si ella tiene alguna relación con Shadaloo, que estaban detrás de él por su poder oscuro. Después de una corta batalla entre los dos, la cual Rose ganó, ella le dijo que el Satsui no Hado es un poder peligroso. Ryu la interroga con preguntas sobre su conocimiento de su Satsui no Hado y quien era ella, cuando entonces le responde que él tiene que ir a ver a dos luchadores de rojo. Después que ella saliera agilmente de las alcantarillas, le dijo a Ryu que él tendría un resfrió si no salia del agua del alcantarillado al igual que ella, antes de irse finalmente. Street Fighter - La Serie Animada Rose hace un cameo en un episodio de la primera temporada de la serie animada estadounidense de Street Fighter, titulado "The Medium is the Message", como uno de los competidores en un torneo de Street Fighter en India, entre otros personajes de la saga Street Fighter Alpha. Ella tiene un papel más prominente en el episodio de la segunda temporada "The Flame and the Rose", donde hace equipo con Ken Masters y Blanka para luchar contra M. Bison. Street Fighter III: Ryu Final Rose hace una aparición cameo en esta adaptación manga como una de las memorias mostradas dentro de la mente de Ryu. Street Fighter Alpha: The Animation Rose aparece en esta película animada del año 1999, donde ella le cuenta a Ryu sobre su Satsui no Hado y su futuro encuentro con Shun, mientras a su vez le enseña la de tarot de El Diablo, que representaría a los demonios propios. Ella le dice a Ryu que puede llegar a ser más poderoso y superar el Satsui no Hado. Entonces presiente la llegada de Ken al templo en el cual Ryu se encontraba y lo deja con la carta. Ella reaparece más tarde de nuevo frente a Ryu, después de que él cayera en una depresión profunda, diciéndole que Shun esta vacilando, y que Ryu debe seguir luchando frente al Satsui no Hado. Rose entonces le pregunta si la propia alma del Shun no puede realmente ser su propio problema del cual preocuparse. Esta pregunta hace enojar a Ryu enojado y lanza un Hadoken hacia unas ventanas de cristal, rompiéndolas por completo antes de que ella lo deje ante sus opciones. Rose aparece nuevo frente a Ryu cuando estaba luchando contra el Satsui no Hado, diciéndole que todavía tiene que voltear la carta antes de que ella se vaya, haciendo referencia al otro significado que recibe la carta de tarot de El Diablo cuando esta aparece invertida. Cómics - UDON Rose también aparece en los cómics de Street Fighter publicados por UDON Entertainment en estrecha colaboración con Capcom. En el cómic nº1 de Street Fighter, se dijo que Rose era un miembro de una tribu rom que seguía a una mujer de cabello blanco conocida como Master. La mujer tenía un rayo de relámpago amarillo brillante en la frente y un peinado muy similar al de Rose. Cuando Rose era una niña (más o menos diez años de edad), M. Bison, siendo un ex-estudiante de Master, regresó a la tribu y declaró que iba a matarla, ya que su conocimiento sobre Soul Power era una amenaza para él. Aunque Master luchó valientemente, el Psycho Power de M. Bison (aquí interpretado Soul Power corrompido) finalmente la mató y al igual que casi todas las otras personas presentes en el poblado; sólo un hombre que entonces se encontraba lejos de la aldea afuera cortando leña había sobrevivido. Regresó después de la enorme explosión y descubrió a una inconsciente Rose, que ahora llevaba sobre su frente el mismo rayo de relámpago de Master. En el cómic nº2 de Street Fighter, Killer Bee estaba rastreando a Ken y Ryu en San Francisco, donde fue interceptada por Rose. Más tarde, Rose limpia completamente su mente de influencia del Psycho power y borró su lavado de cerebro. Más tarde depositó a la ahora bautizada con el nombre propio Cammy en la puerta de la Embajada Británica en Italia, donde su respuesta instintiva inmediata ante un ataque terrorista, directamente llevó a que fuera reclutada en Delta Red, la organización para la cual trabaja durante los eventos del videojuego Super Street Fighter II. Rose se angustia cuando Cammy, bajo empleo de MI5, no sólo regresa a una vida de violencia, sino que también participa en misiones que inevitablemente dirigen su destino de vuelta hasta M. Bison. Rose pareció a morir a manos de M. Bison en el cómic nº 6 de Street Fighter II, después de una batalla entre ella, M. Bison, y Cammy. En el mismo número, Rose le había explicado a Cammy lo que había hecho para liberarla de M. Bison. También le explicó a Cammy que era un clon creado para servir como el siguiente cuerpo para M. Bison en caso de que llegara a surgir tal necesidad. Rose es asesinada por M. Bison y su cuerpo se convirtió en polvo, el cual resulta esparcido por el soplo del viento. Ella aparece repetidas veces una y otra vez en las pesadillas de M. Bison, y su rostro aparece al azar en el monitor de su computadora. Dhalsim más tarde le advierte a M. Bison que "Alguien con el cabello violeta y una bufanda amarilla un día será su destrucción". En una batalla final entre M. Bison y Ryu que fue interrumpida por Akuma, M. Bison intenta traspasar su alma dentro de Cammy, pero es alejó de ella por una bufanda amarilla fantasmal envueltas alrededor de su propio cuello. El fantasma de Rose entonces le dice que es hora de que ambos mueran y ella lo mantiene restringido para que Akuma le aplique el golpe final por medio de su Shun Goku Satsu. Street Fighter: The Legend of Chun-Li Rose aparece esta esta película como el objetivo ulterior de M. Bison en la historia, después de haberla buscado en Bangkok, donde ella se había quedado después de que su madre murió. Al igual que en los videojuegos, ella se representa como la manifestación del lado benévolo de Bison, aunque en esta adaptación ella "nació" en lugar de solo ser "creada", por lo que es la hija biológica de M. Bison. Por razones de seguridad, es referida alternativamente como la Rosa Blanca para ocultar su identidad. Debido a que ella ha vivido toda su vida en Bangkok, no es capaz de hablar el idioma inglés. En las escenas eliminadas de la película, incluidas en la edición en DVD, existe una parte en donde es confrontada por Nash y sus ojos se vuelven de color rojo, lo que significaría que ella probablemente estaba destinada para ser poseída por M. Bison, como así lo fue en los videojuegos. Curiosidades * El cabello de Rose ondeaba hacia atrás movido por la brisa en los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter Alpha. Sin embargo, en los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter IV permanece mayormente estático, ya que estos utilizan modelos 3D para los personajes en lugar de sprites. * Es muy probable que el diseño de la apariencia de Rose este inspirado por el personaje Lisa Lisa de la serie manga y anime JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, ya que el atuendo de Rose es casi idéntico al que viste Lisa Lisa y al igual que ella, Rose también canaliza su "Soul Power" a través de su bufanda para luchar. ** Además, uno de los trajes alternativos de Rose en el videojuego Street Fighter IV es el vestido de Lisa Lisa. * Extrañamente, en el videojuego Street Fighter IV, el movimiento Amazon River Run de Blanka no golpeara a Rose si ella está caminando hacia adelante; este fallo fue corregido más tarde en el videojuego Super Street Fighter IV Arcade Edition. * En la secuencia final de Rose para el videojuego Super Street Fighter IV, ella tiene una visión de Ryu y M. Bison luchando. * El personaje Zafina de los videojuegos de lucha de la saga Tekken es a menudo comparada con Rose. * El personaje Viola de los videojuegos de lucha de la saga Soul Calibur tiene un parecido con Rose. * En el videojuego SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos, Rose es aludida en la frase de victoria de Ryu contra Tessa, diciendo que su vestimenta le recordaba a una adivina que conoció en Génova. * La frase de Rose para Juri puede estar vinculada a la batalla con Ryu y M. Bison, o posiblemente la batalla final entre Evil Ryu y Akuma. * En las ilustraciones oficiales de los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter IV, el rostro de Rose se ve muy similar a, y al parecer inspirado por, la actriz italiana Monica Bellucci. * Rose es el primer personaje femenino en ser utilizado como personaje principal durante la duración de un campeonato EVO, ya que Olivier Hay (Luffy) la implementó como su personaje principal en su camino para ganar Ultra Street Fighter IV en EVO 2014. http://shoryuken.com/2014/08/06/how-mdluffy-beat-bonchan-and-won-evo-2014/ Música de escenario Street Fighter Alpha Warriors' Dreams-Rose Stage|Street Fighter Alpha: Warriors' Dreams Street Fighter Alpha AST Theme of Rose|Street Fighter Alpha Arrenge Soundtrack Street Fighter Alpha 2 Rose Theme|Street Fighter Alpha 2 Street Fighter Alpha 2 Gold Theme of Rose|Street Fighter Alpha 2 Gold Street Fighter Alpha 3 Soundtrack - Scala (Rose's Theme)|Street Fighter Alpha 3 Street Fighter IV Rose's theme|Street Fighter IV Street Fighter X Mega Man OST - Rose Theme|Street Fighter × Mega Man Galería de imágenes Ilustraciones oficiales Capturas de pantalla Rose ending Street Fighter Alpha Warriors' Dreams.gif|Secuencia final en Street Fighter Alpha: Warriors' Dreams Rose bath SFA2.jpg|Escena de su secuencia final en Street Fighter Alpha 2. Rose_C_USA.png|Street Fighter - La Serie Animada Rose Street Fighter Alpha-- The Animation.jpg|Street Fighter Alpha: The Animation Rose 1st alternative costume SFIV.jpg|Rose con su traje alternativo en Street Fighter IV. Elizaveta Kiryukhina as Rose SF The Legend of Chun-Li.jpg|Street Fighter: The Legend of Chun-Li Rose 2nd alternative costume SSFIV.jpg|Pose de victoria de Rose con su segundo traje alternativo en Super Street Fighter IV. Sprites Saga Street Fighter Alpha Archivo:Rose-stance.gif Archivo:Rose-entrancetauntloop.gif Archivo:Rose-perfect-win.gif Namco × Capcom Archivo:Rose Namco × Capcom.gif Referencias en:Rose Categoría:Personajes femeninos Categoría:Personajes de Street Fighter Alpha 3 Categoría:Personajes de Super Street Fighter IV